Fawned Over
by FearlessRabbit
Summary: Fawned Over is a two-shot that shows both Mabel and Wendy missing being chased after. This is the first fanfiction that I have ever written or more so uploaded, so I will get better over time. Review please. Minor GideonxOC, Rombry and Dipcifica.
1. Chapter 1

Fawned Over

(Two years after the twins first summer in Gravity Falls. Also Wendy is only two years older than the twins and Gideon is only one year younger. Ex: Dipper, Pacifica and Mabel are fourteen. Wendy, Robbie and Tambry are sixteen. Gideon and Lily are thirteen.)

Chapter 1: Mabel

{Mabel is at the bowling alley with Candy and Grenda, when she sees Gideon with a girl}

Mabel rolls her eyes and says "Hey girls look over there, it's Gideon. He is probably following me or something, I should go tell him that I'm not going to date him."

Candy giggling "Yes, it's quite sad how much he stalks you".

{Mabel walks over to Gideon}

Mabel pats Gideon on the shoulder and says "Gideon, can you stop following me? It's getting pathetic".

{Gideon doesn't notice her and doesn't respond, still talking to the girl he is with}

Mabel getting agitated starts to yell "Gideon? Gideon?!"

Gideon finally noticing her turns around and replies "Oh, hello Mabel. What did you want?"

Mabel finally angry yells again "I want you to stop following me!'

Gideon scoffing "Following you? I wasn't following you Mabel, I am here with my new girlfriend, Lily." Gesturing to a pretty brunet girl with green eyes.

Lily turns around too and looks at Mabel "Hello, Mabel is it? My name is Lily, but Gideon just said that.

{Gideon and Lily start laughing together}

Mabel completely shocked replies "Girlfriend? Is this a front to make me jealous? It isn't working."

Gideon getting irritated himself says "Front? No, I'm over you Mabel. That was all in the past, I thought Dipper would have told you."

Mabel feeling betrayed and confused asks "Dipper?"

Gideon annoyance evident in his voice says "Yes Dipper and I have patched things up and I apologized for trying to kill you both. Like I said, water under the bridge. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my date."

{Mabel walks away and sits at the juice bar}

Mabel feeling defeated sighs "I miss being fawned over."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wendy

{Wendy is at the park, sitting on a bench. She sees Dipper with Pacifica and Robbie with Tambry. Wendy walks up to Robbie and Tambry.}

Wendy waving and smiling greets them with "Hey Robbie, Tambry."

Robbie turns from Tambry to Wendy and says "Oh. Hey Wendy." Robbie then turns back to Tambry with his back to Wendy.

Wendy nervously playing with her thumbs asks "Um… Robbie? Do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

Robbie rubbing the back of his neck replies "That's not really appropriate… Besides, I am going to Tamber's family reunion tonight."

Wendy looking down says "Oh… Okay. Well bye Robbie, Tambry." Robbie doesn't reply and turns back to Tambry.

{Wendy sees Dipper laughing and talking with Pacifica. Wendy decides to walk over there.]

{Dipper is leaning in towards Pacifica, ready to kiss her when he hears Wendy}

Wendy being a little louder than normal to get her attention "Dipper, hey!"

Dipper leans back from Pacifica, clearly annoyed at the interruption responds "Hi Wendy."

Wendy asks bluntly "Do you want to go the diner later?"

Dipper annoyed because he is obviously with Pacifica responds nicely "No thank you. I'm going to a party with Pacifica later."

Wendy is surprised by this so she tries harder by asking "Are you sure? It'd be like a date?"

Dipper now completely annoyed responds "Yes I'm sure. I'm going with Pacifica."

Wendy is shocked because she thought he would jump at this offer and says "Dipper, you used to be head over heels for me. What happened?"

Pacifica growing impatient with this conversation jumps in with "I happened and you told him you were just friends, remember? Now please, we are trying to have a date."

Wendy on the verge of tears says "I want to hear it from him" pointing to Dipper.

Dipper sighs and says "Wendy. I don't like you like that anymore and I love Pacifica now."

Pacifica smirks at his answer and says "Now you've heard it from him. You had your chance and you blew it, please leave" making a shooing motion with her hands.

{Wendy walks away and sits on the bench}

Pacifica happy that Wendy is gone says "She is so pathetic." She then looks to Dipper for his opinion

Dipper nodding and says "Yeah, it would be sad if she hadn't done it to herself.

Pacifica smirking at his answer says "Where were we?"

Dipper smiling, leans back in.

{Back to Wendy}

Wendy with her head in hands says "I miss being fawned over."


End file.
